In systems having microfluidic conduits, it is difficult to mechanically open or close a microfluidic conduit without requiring extensive modifications to the system or damaging the microfluidic conduit in the process. Thus, the inability to effectively open or close such a narrow conduit without causing damage has made it difficult to control fluid flow in such systems, especially as dimensions become smaller.